The Consequences of Leaving Your Duel Disk On
by ktCatsbone
Summary: When Yugi leaves his Duel Disk on after falling asleep, two love-struck magicians can finally express their love to one another. Dark Magician/Dark Magician Girl. My First Strong sexual content/ lemon fic. Don't like, don't read. Surprise at the end!


Note: I was watching Yu-Gi-Oh reruns, when this idea came to me. End Note.

**The Consequences (and Rewards) of Leaving your Duel Disk On**

Dark Magician scrapped his boot against the ground. He had been standing in attack mode for about three hours now and no one had ordered him to do anything. He scratched the back of his neck with his staff.

"What's taking so long?" he whispered to the monster next to him. To anyone possibly listening in, his words sounded like growls, but to his companion it was perfectly legible.

Dark Magician girl shrugged, tossing her blond hair out of her face. She was just as antsy as Dark Magician since she was also in attack mode. Looking around the room, she spotted something very interesting.

"Look over there," she gestured with her own staff.

Dark Magician looked and saw Yugi, in bed, cuddling his Duel Disk to his chest like a teddy bear. In his sleep, he had activated it and their cards were both in it.

"Well, that's just wonderful," Dark Magician scowled, dropping the formal stance and sitting down on the ground.

"It could be worse," Dark Magician Girl tried to sooth him, squatting down next to him.

"How?"

"You could be stuck out here with Blue-Eyes White Dragon," she giggled.

Dark Magician chuckled a little at that. He took off his dark purple hat, revealing his light purple hair and laid his staff upon the ground. When he looked back at Dark Magician Girl, he saw something that made him blush.

"Maybe you should sit down," he offered.

"Why?" she frowned.

"When you crouch like that I see more than I need to," he admitted, going even redder.

With a tiny squeak of embarrassment, Dark Magician Girl fell to the ground, her staff clattering down next to her.

"Sorry," she whimpered.

"It's all right," Dark Magician smiled. _She is so beautiful,_ he thought. Dark Magician celebrated the day Yugi had obtained her. When they fought together, they could not be defeated. She also had a body to rival Harpy Lady's' and the added advantage of no claws.

Since it was very very rare that two monsters were together when not battling, the two really didn't know what to do. Finally Dark Magician had to say something.

"Well, how successful are you in battles?" he asked curiously. "I rarely join you on the dueling field anymore."

"True," she nodded, removing her tall hat and shaking her blond hair. "Well, I win most of my fights, but I'm not invincible."

"No one is truly invincible," Dark Magician reminded her.

"Not unless you count Exodia, Obelisk, Slifer, The Winged Dragon of-"

"I get the point," Dark Magician rolled his eyes.

Dark Magician Girl giggled and a light flush crept into her cheeks. She smoothed out her blue and pink bodice and looked at her companion. Even when dueling, she had always admired Dark Magician. Aside from being extremely powerful, he was also very good looking. He didn't need his dark magic attack; a single glance from his eyes could render her powerless.

"What are you looking at?"

Dark Magician Girl started.

"Nothing," she murmured.

"Yes, you were," Dark Magician smiled, "now tell me what."

Dark Magician Girl's flush deepened.

"Well . . . you," she admitted.

"Really?"

She nodded.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, you are very . . ." she teetered off.

"Go on," Dark Magician leaned forward.

"Handsome," Dark Magician Girl squeaked.

It was Dark Magician's turn to blush.

"Well, I think you are beautiful," he blurted out.

"You do?" Dark Magician Girl's blue eyes were as large as saucers.

"Yes," he said, rising to his knees, he turned to face her completely and took her small hand in his larger ones, "you are the most beautiful creature in the world of Duel Monsters."

At that, she turned her head away.

"That can't be true," she protested, "what about Mystical Elf or Harpy Lady?"

Dark Magician placed a hand on her smooth cheek.

"Compared to you, they look like Thousand Eyes," he said sincerely.

She giggled again and looked into his eyes with an innocence that made him smile.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"I'm not finished yet," he promised her.

Dark Magician Girl suddenly looked scared.

"But what about . . ." she nodded towards Yugi, who was still snoring.

"He won't wake for hours," Dark Magician assured her. "And anyways Dark Magician Girl, when are we going to have another opportunity like this?"

"But-"

"When in our cards, we cannot interact and when on the field, we must fight," he told her. "We may never have another opportunity to express our love."

"Love?"

Dark Magician gave her a smile full of honesty and heart.

"Yes," he nodded, "don't you love me too?"

Her smile matched his.

"I do," Dark Magician Girl promised, then leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

Dark Magician froze for an instant before responding to her kiss. He cupped her face with both his hands, while she snaked her arms around his back. Dark Magician pressed his body to Dark Magician Girl's and felt her shiver.

He pulled away and asked her, "Are you afraid?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"You have faced Egyptian Gods, but you are afraid of me?" he teased gently.

Dark Magician Girl looked down, her blush deepening.

"Do you trust me Dark Magician Girl?" he asked.

"Yes,"

"So don't you trust that I would never do anything to hurt you?"

She nodded again.

_*If you don't want to read the lemon, stop now*_

Going slowly and gently, Dark Magician kissed her. Dark Magician Girl parted her lips and let him snake his tongue into her mouth. She moaned as he flicked his tongue into every crevice of her mouth and pulled him closer to her. Dark Magician Girl stroked the silk of Dark Magician's outfit as she started tangling her tongue his. She felt his breath hitch and suddenly, he pulled her to the ground.

They were both on their sides, limbs entwined as their tongues held a duel for dominance. Dark Magician Girl won, taking her turn at exploring her partner's mouth. He moaned against her lips and pressed her to him more tightly. Dark Magician then brushed his hands gently against the curve of her bodice that concealed her breasts.

She pulled her mouth roughly away from his.

"Do you want to stop now?" Dark Magician asked.

She shook her head.

"I just thought I would make this easier for you," Dark Magician Girl smiled and removed her gloves and top part of her bodice.

Dark Magician swallowed deeply and reached out slowly to touch her breasts.

"Wait."

He stopped.

"Remove the cloak you wear first," she requested.

He complied, fully revealing the violet colored bodysuit he wore. The outfit sharply defined his muscles, as well as the growing bulge of his manhood.

"Now?" he practically begged.

"Now."

She took his hand and placed it on her breast. Dark Magician kneaded them slowly, rubbing her nipples with his thumbs. Dark Magician Girl moaned, further encouraging her aroused partner. He latched his mouth onto one of her nipples and continued to pinch and rub the other.

"Dark Magician!" She cried in ecstasy.

Suddenly, Yugi sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes.

"Damn it!" Dark Magician swore, lifting his head up. Raising his palm he proclaimed, "Dark Magic Attack!"

Yugi let out a squeak of pain and flopped back down into bed.

"What did you do to him?" Dark Magician Girl asked.

"What do you think?" Dark Magician frowned before continuing his assault on her breasts.

"Will he be okay?" she pressed on.

"Of course, I wouldn't have done it otherwise!" he snapped, angry at being continually interrupted.

"Don't snap at me!"

Dark Magician Girl pushed him off her and glared at him.

"Even if this is the only chance we'll get, you are not touching me," she frowned, folding her arms across her chest.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, bowing his head.

"Not good enough." Dark Magician Girl picked up her staff and, with one spin, his bodysuit and boots were lying next to him. He gasped as he was exposed to the rush of air.

"I'm going to have to punish you Dark Magician," she grinned. With another flick of her staff, his wrists were bound to the floor. He looked up at his half-naked companion as she knelt between his legs. She took his throbbing manhood in her hand and began stroking him slowly. He bit his lips and held back a moan.

"Does that feel good?" she whispered, her voice dark and mysterious.

"Yes . . ." he moaned.

She stopped suddenly and stood back up. Dark Magician growled and strained against his bonds.

"Release me!"

"Not until you beg me for mercy," Dark Magician Girl grinned.

"I never beg for mercy!" Dark Magican snarled, severely insulted.

"I think you will." Dark Magican Girl started pulling down her skirt. Soon it pooled around her ankles. She slipped her fingers inside herself and moaned, thrusting her hips forward. Dark Magican was in agony and ecstasy. His manhood was straining and it wouldn't be long until he lost control. He desperately tried to free himself, but he couldn't budge.

"So good . . ." his suddenly, sultry captor whimpered. The sight of her standing before him, wearing nothing but her tall boots, teasing her body with her slim fingers . . .

"I beg of you Dark Magician Girl," he gasped, chaffing his wrists in desperation, "please release me!"

She smiled.

"Fine."

With another flick of her staff, Dark Magician was unbound. With a growl to rival Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts', he leapt on Dark Magician Girl, pulling her to the ground once more.

"You certainly live up to your name _Dark_ Magician Girl," he told her with a smirk, sucking lightly on her neck.

"I do my best," she reassured him, grinding her bare body against his. Dark Magician let out a hiss. She was testing his limits. Her body was so damp against his; she truly wanted him.

"Are you ready for me?" Dark Magician asked, pulling her boots off.

"I think so," Dark Magician Girl gulped, spreading her legs apart.

"Don't be afraid," he soothed her, stroking her blond curls lightly, "it may hurt, but just remember that I love you and by doing this, we will be forever bonded."

"I love you too," she smiled, but almost immediately winced as he pushed himself into her. She felt as though she was being split in two by a powerful attack. Tears burned her eyes as she let out a yelp of pain.

"I am so sorry," Dark Magician whispered huskily in her ear. He began shifting to try and make her more comfortable.

"Don't move!" she exclaimed, wrapping her legs around his waist to hold him still.

"All right, I will not move," he reassured her, bracing his hands by her sides to keep himself still, "would you like me to do something else?"

"Just kiss me."

Dark Magician complied, capturing her lips in a warm and passionate embrace. She responded slightly, trying to take her mind of the pain between her legs. His hands went to her breasts again, teasing her nipples mercilessly. Dark Magician Girl pulled her mouth away and moaned deeply, feeling the pain slowly ebbing away.

"May I move?" he asked politely, but his eyes showed how anxious he was.

"Be gentle," she nodded.

Dark Magician started thrusting slowly, sucking on her neck as he did. She sighed and moved her hips with his. Her hands went to his well-toned rear and he moaned in appreciation. Dark Magician Girl raked her fingers through Dark Magician's hair, to his neck and finally traced his jaw with her nails.

"Can . . . I . . . move faster?" Dark Magician managed to gasp.

She responded by increasing the speeds of her own thrusts. Dark Magician eagerly began thrusting faster, breathing quickening as he squeezed his eyes shut. Dark Magician Girl whimpered, biting down on her upper lip as she felt the pressure rising in her groin.

"Dark Magician . . ." she moaned, "I'm so close . . ."

"I am too . . ." he reassured her, pushing himself in deeper then before. Dark Magician Girl moaned and, quite unexpectedly, grabbed his hand and shoved it toward her center. Understanding, Dark Magician stroked the nub he found with his fingers.

"Dark Magician!" she cried out as her climax hit her. Dark Magician threw back his head and let out an incomprehensible sound as he spilled into her. A shower of sparks surrounded the two monsters and something fluttered to the ground. But the two thought nothing of it since they were used to seeing sparks and thought it was natural.

Dark Magician rolled off his beautiful companion and lay next to her on his side, stroking her blond hair.

"You are amazing," he whispered, smiling.

"No, you were," she smiled back, pressing herself into his chest. He kissed her head and wrapped his arms around her slim, bare frame. She tilted her head up to look in his eyes and asked, "how long until daybreak?"

"Several hours," he told her, a broad grin creeping onto his face, "why? You don't want more, do you?"

"Well, it's like you said," she grinned, pushing Dark Magician onto his back and perching on top of him, "they don't call me Dark Magician Girl for nothing."

* * *

*_The lemon is over_*

At ten o clock in the morning, Yugi Moto woke up and immediately shaded his eyes against a sudden blazing light.

"What the hell?"

Rubbing his sleep-filled purple eyes, Yugi blinked until he adjusted to the light. Finally, he could make out the forms of Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl standing in attack mode in the middle of his room. Frowning, he looked down at the duel disk in his hands and saw it was on.

"Has this been on all night?" Yugi asked no one in particular. However, if he had been paying attention, he would have noticed the two monsters smiling at each other.

Yugi hit the off button and the two magicians flickered out of sight. With a yawn, he sat up and looked about his room. That was when he noticed a Duel Monster's Card lying in the center of the carpet.

"_Why isn't this with my other cards?"_ he thought to himself. Yugi rose from his bed, moving very slowly. For some reason, he was sore from head to toe. He rubbed the back of his neck as he limped across his room.

He winced as he bent down and picked up the stray card. It took a second for him to register that he had never seen the card before.

It was monster card and the monster was a baby. The baby was dressed in a blue bodysuit with purple on the feet and on the star on its chest. It had a tall blue and purple hat and held a green staff with different colored balls dangling from it. Its eyes were green, its hair was blond and it held a pink pacifier in its mouth.

"**Dark Magician Infant"**, the card read, **"Attack Points: 900. Defense Points: 1000. Special Ability: Capable of summoning both its parents (Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl) to the field from the hand without sacrificing."**

"What the-?" Yugi stared at the card, then looked at his Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl cards he held in his other hand, "did you two-?" He stopped, realizing he was talking to his cards. He also realized, though, that he had to be right, for how else could he obtain this particular card and not remember it?

"_Who would have guessed this was possible?"_ Yugi thought, putting all three cards back into his deck. _"Two monsters, male and female, left out, resulting in a brand new, unique card."_

He chuckled to himself, as he started getting dressed. _"Maybe I should leave my Duel Disk on more often."_


End file.
